


Berry Buddies

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Berries, Dress, F/F, Fancy date, Tuxedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot regrets saying yes to a double date.  That is until Amethyst comes along and changes her mind.  Amethyst x Peridot.  Amedot.  Short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> EHHHH. This fic is... EHHH? Not my best work, admittedly I just wrote it up after focusing on my daydreams of these two earlier this morning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, it is property of Rebecca Sugar!

She started to regret to this agreement of a "double date" with Steven and Connie ever since her former research on Jamie and Lazuli's time together. Those two were very quiet with one another, with sweeping gestures of courteous manners and cheesy jokes on the side. It was no wonder why she became instantly bored with them, all they did during their dates was sit on his log and talk about life or go out to some fancy restaurant that recently opened.

What if this "date" was to be cheesier than all of Jamie and Lapis' dates combined? Oh, the unspeakable horror...

And the formal outfit was so uncomfortable! What was Steven thinking when he said they should dress up? The decision was truly horrid!

"Yo! Earth to Peridot."

The green gem escaped her cloud of negativity when she lifted her gaze to the staircase of the beach house and her jaw dropped in a ridiculous amount of disbelief. The new and improved tape recorder fell from her grip and into the grass.

Standing on the top of the stairs was her favorite Quartz, who wore a sleeveless midnight purple gown that fit her thick form perfectly. Her hair was arranged in a large bun by a hair tie that was made up of golden stars, while two curly strands brushed over her ears. Cue the cliche bubbles and big sparkling eyes for effect, but the little warrior soon broke the trope by avoiding eye-contact with the flustered gem below.

"Uh... ya see something you like?" asked Amethyst nervously, cheeks aflame.

"Everything," blurted Peridot, who quickly slapped a hand across her mouth.

Amethyst snorted.

"You look pretty snazzy yourself, Periberry," she complimented, back to her usual self in a flash. She took the time to examine her date's white tuxedo with a smirk.

The gem cleared her throat and picked up her recorder to only stuff it into her dinner jacket.

"Periberry?" She scrunched her nose and tilted her head. "Is that an official berry here on earth or..."

Her sentence was left on a cliffhanger when she felt a pair of warm lips plant themselves on her cheek. Peridot stiffened. Amethyst pulled away and grinned profoundly as she lay a hand against her nerd's hair, her fingers pressing against the skin of which her visor would be if Peridot chose to wear it for this occasion. The green gem felt her knees give in as her gemfriend stared lovingly into her blue eyes.

"It is now."

Peridot's surprised expression reformed into a charming little smile. Perhaps this date wouldn't be as boring as she thought it would be.

"Berry funny, Amethyst."

She didn't even notice the lipstick stain on her face for the rest of the night.


End file.
